


Make You Feel My Love

by tsukkiaf (haizukis)



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Graduation, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizukis/pseuds/tsukkiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei smiled and pulled back and pressed his forehead against Tetsurou’s. He’s not sure who leaned forward first, but all he knew that Tetsurou’s lips were soft, and that they seemed to belong pressed against his. </p><p>As the song reached it’s last few seconds, Kuroo pulled away and looked at Kei. </p><p>“I love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> _I know you haven't made your mind up yet // but I would never do you wrong_   
>  _I've known it from the moment that we met // no doubt in my mind where you belong_

The heat of nearly six hundred students shuffling in the school’s gym made the air thick and sticky, making it nearly overwhelming, but it didn’t matter to Kei. 

His arms were wrapped around Tetsurou, his head resting on his shoulder as they swayed slowly in place. Kei had been sitting on the side of the dance floor watching other students dance until the MC called for everyone to grab that special someone and head to the floor. At first, Kei didn’t move from his seat until Tetsurou convinced him with small pecks and whispered pleads. 

Though they were surrounded by hundreds of other students, Kei could only feel Tetsurou there with him. The weight of Tetsurou’s arms around his waist and his nose brushing against his neck were the only thing that could ever possibly matter to Kei in that moment. 

“Kei?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks for coming with me tonight.” 

“Who else was I supposed to go with?

“Cute boy like you? It wouldn’t be hard to find someone else to take.” 

“There’s no one else that I'd want to take, idiot.” 

Tetsurou let out a small sigh and pulled him closer. 

Kei shivered as his breath brushed against his ear as he softly sang along. 

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn’t do._

_Go to the ends of the earth for you._

_To make you feel my love_

Kei smiled and pulled back and pressed his forehead against Tetsurou’s. He’s not sure who leaned forward first, but all he knew that Tetsurou’s lips were soft, and that they seemed to belong pressed against his. 

As the song reached it’s last few seconds, Kuroo pulled away and looked at Kei. 

“I love you.” 

~

“New York?” 

“New York.” 

“Testurou, it’s- that’s amazing.” 

Tetsurou smiled and tapped his fingers on the table. “It really is.” 

New York. 

“You’re really gonna go?” 

Tetsurou paused before nodding. “Yeah. It’ll be expensive, and I’ll be eating beans out of a can as dinner for years, but this is something that I really want.” 

About 3000 miles from California. 

Kei wanted to ask. He wanted to ask Tetsurou if he could still love him from 3000 miles away. 

“What do you think?” 

Tetsurou looked up at him. “About moving to New York?” 

“About us.” 

Tetsurou looked away. Kei could see tears brimming his eyes and he felt his heart stop. 

“Tetsu-”

“I don’t want to break up with you over the phone, Kei.” 

“You think we would break up?” 

“Kei, New York is like, what 3000 miles away? And I’m going to be starting college and meeting new people and-” 

“You want to break up right now?” 

~

Distance had become Kei’s worst enemy. 

The distance between California and New York. The distance between him and Tetsurou at school. 

It was the smart thing to do. To create distance as soon as possible so it wouldn’t hurt so much all at once. 

It made sense. 

But it still hurt Kei like hell. 

~

Graduation rolled around faster than anyone had anticipated.

The administration had allowed for the seniors to draw lots and chose where they sat, letting the students sit with their friends. Even from where Kei was sitting, he could see Kuroo sitting next to his friends, his legs bouncing with nervous excitement. 

It didn’t hurt as much now, Kei told himself. He still missed Tetsurou, but he could slowly feel himself letting go. 

Today was the day to finally say goodbye. 

Tetsuro pumped his fist in the air as he walked across the stage, and his smile still made Kei's heart flutter. 

Families began rushing down from the football field's bleachers as soon as the graduating class tossed their caps into the air. Kei passed by multiple teary eyed parents throwing their arms around their kids as he looked for any of his graduated classmates. 

He spotted Kuroo posing for a picture with his mom, his neck now laden with leis made of flowers and money. The rest of his family and friends stood around, holding cameras up to capture the moment. 

Kei inched forward, not wanting to cause a scene. Tetsuro's mother spotted him and raised her hand in a friendly gesture. Tetsuro looked to see what had caught his mother's attention and gave a small smile at seeing Kei standing among the crowd, his hands folded in front of him. Tetsuro said something to his mother before quickly kissing her on the cheek and making his way towards Kei. 

Kei swallowed thickly and stepped towards him. Despite the underlying feeling that he was about to burst, Kei smiled and wrapped his arms around Tetsuro. 

It had been a long time since they last hugged, but it felt the same way Kei remembered it. 

"Congrats," Kei whispered. 

Tetsuro was the the first to let go. "Thanks," he smiled, his hands lingering on Kei's waist. 

Kei wondered if Tetsuro missed it just as much as he did. 

"When do you leave?" 

"Well, I was supposed to leave at the end of August, but I got accepted into their Summer Outreach program." 

"Oh." 

"So I leave in about two weeks." 

"I hope you do well." 

"You too, Kei." 

Kei willed himself to hold it together. He didn't want the last thing Tetsuro to see of him to be him crying. 

"Goodbye, Tetsuro." 

~ 

Kei wondered if this pain would fade. 

He held himself together until that night, when he shut himself in his room and quietly cried until he fell asleep. 

~ 

Akiteru had always told him that his senior Homecoming dance would be the best one. 

Kei had almost not gone at all, claiming that it wasn't worth it to pay twenty dollars to sit and watch couples dance together. So whenever Akiteru or his mom asked whether he need a suit, or flowers, or a ride, he would answer that he wasn't going. 

At least until he had been asked by someone. 

There were no balloons, no giant poster. Just a simple "Wanna go with me?" During a chemistry lab. 

Kei politely refused at first but his lab partner insisted. After a few minutes, Kei finally caved and agreed to be picked up at 4:00 pm. 

It wasn't terrible, Kei figured. He was nice enough and could at least hold conversation for more than five minutes. 

They didn't dance at all really, until the tempo of the music slowed down, and everyone rushed to the floor, hand in hand with their dates. 

It was hot. Sweaty bodies were pressed against one another swaying slowly. 

Kei didn't hold him that close. He kept his eyes trained on the floor, watching their polished dress shoes shuffling. 

It felt wrong. 

Kei shut his eyes and tried to forget the feeling of Tetsuro pressed against him, his arms on his waist, his breath on his ear. He tried to forget the way Tetsuro looked at him, the way he said "I love you," the way his lips felt on his. 

It had been nearly two years and Kei was hoping that he had finally forgotten. 

Nothing had changed since then. The gym looked the same, the students looked the same, and they had even played the same slow songs. 

And the only thing Kei cared about in that moment was Tetsuro.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes I tried a new style of writing and I'm posting this at school excuse any mistakes 
> 
> dedicated to Mads


End file.
